What goes around comes around
by skullprincess120
Summary: Sharpay cheats on Troy. When Troy finds out he tells her that what goes around comes around. Sharpay does not believe him. TROYELLA!
1. What goes around comes around

Troy Bolton was walking along a street in Los Angeles wearing dark glasses and a baseball hat. He was one of the most famous singers in Hollywood and was quite successful at the age of twenty three. He also had a girlfriend – Sharpay Evans – who he had been dating for two years and he loved her. He was planning on asking her to marry him.

Troy was not watching where he was going and he bumped into a brunette who was talking to someone on her cell phone. Her phone fell from her hands.

"I'm so sorry," Troy apologized as he picked up her phone. He handed it to her. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's okay," the girl smiled.

"Hey!" Troy exclaimed suddenly. "Gabriella Montez? Is that you?"

"Do I know you?" the girl asked.

"Troy Bolton," Troy said. "Remember? Chad's best friend."

"Right," Gabriella smiled. "I didn't recognize you with the glasses and the cap."

"That's good to know," Troy smiled. "I'm trying a disguise."

Gabriella laughed.

"Hey, you want to grab a cup of coffee? Catch up?" he asked.

"Sure," Gabriella smiled.

Soon, the two were sitting in a coffee shop, sipping their coffee and laughing as they recalled old memories. Troy had taken off his glasses. All of a sudden, the door burst open and a couple of reporters rushed in.

"Mr. Bolton, how do you feel to know that your girlfriend of two years is cheating on you?"

"Mr. Bolton, is this your revenge on Sharpay?"

"Troy, are you and Sharpay patching things up or is she going out with Lucas Scott?"

Troy was confused. He tossed his glasses to Gabriella.

"Put them on," he told her as he tossed a couple of dollar bills on to the table. "Let's get out of here."

The two rushed out of the coffee shop and ran. Gabriella led him to a house and they waited there till the reporters had passed.

"What was that all about?" Troy asked Gabriella. "Got an idea? Those questions about Sharpay? And, where am I?"

"You don't know?" Gabriella raised her eyebrows. "Sharpay's cheating on you. And, this is my mother's house."

"Wait, what?" he asked. "She can't be cheating on me."

Gabriella tossed Troy a magazine. He stared at the cover. Sharpay was kissing her co-star Lucas Scott.

"This can't be happening," he said, softly. "I love her."

"Hate to break it to you, Troy," she said. "But, she doesn't love you."

"I have to go," Troy said.

"I didn't mean to be harsh," she said.

"It's okay," he said. "I just…I have to go."

Gabriella nodded and watched as Troy ran out.

An hour later…

Troy was lying on the couch at his house when the door opened. He did not need to look to know that it was Sharpay. He got up and walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked staring at his cold face.

"I want you out," he said, quietly with no emotion in his voice. "I want you to get your things and get the hell out of here, right now."

"Why?" Sharpay asked. "What is this about?"

"I know that you're cheating on me, Sharpay," Troy yelled angrily, losing his patience. "And, I want you to know one thing, Sharpay."

"What?" she asked.

"What goes around comes around," he said, softly. "You can leave, now!"

Sharpay did not know what to say. She had never been told to leave a place. She stared at Troy for a minute before she ran upstairs.

A few minutes later, Troy was alone in the large house. He sighed as he sat down on the couch. He could not believe what happened. He still loved Sharpay and he did not want her to be hurt, but, he knew that what goes around always came way back around.


	2. We're friends now, aren't we?

Two weeks later…

Troy had not left his house since Sharpay had left. he did not want to face the paparazzi. He did not want to see anyone. He still loved Sharpay, but, he had not thought about her all that much. Something else – more like someone else – was keeping his mind occupied. Gabriella. Troy knew that he had to see her again, but, he did not know her house. He only knew her mother's house and he did not feel like facing someone's mother at the moment.

One afternoon, he was looking through his yearbook when his cell phone rang. Troy ignored it. then, a while later, his phone beeped saying that he had received a text message. Troy sighed and grabbed his phone to check. It was from Chad. Apparently, he was the one who had called earlier. It said:

'_Troy. You remember Gabriella, right? Taylor's best friend. Her mother had a stroke this morning and she didn't make it. Gabriella has no one there. we're going to LA as soon as we can, but, in the meantime, check on her. Here's her address._'

An address was given after that. Troy read the message twice.

For the first time in two weeks, he grabbed his car keys and ran out of the house.

Troy drove to the address Chad had sent him. he banged on the door, but, there was no answer. He turned the doorknob and was surprised to see that it was not locked. He entered the house. The curtains were drawn so it was dark in the house.

"Hello?" he called.

Troy's eyes widened as a frying pan came towards his face. The next thing he saw was darkness.

* * *

"Troy!" a voice exclaimed and Troy felt someone slap his face. "Oh, no! Troy! Wake up! Troy!"

Troy opened his eyes slowly and found himself staring at a pair of brown eyes.

"Gabriella?" he murmured, softly. "What happened?"

"I hit you with a frying pan," Gabriella said, sheepishly.

"Ohh," Troy groaned as he tried to get up, but, when everything started to go black again, he lay down once more. He touched his forehead which was throbbing in pain and felt a bump. "What did you do that for?"

"I didn't know who you were," Gabriella said.

"How can you not know who I am?" he asked as he sat up slowly and leaned against the wall. "I just saw you two weeks ago."

"It was dark," Gabriella protested.

"That's your fault," he said.

"I'll get you some ice," she said getting up.

A few minutes later, she returned with some ice. She sat down next to Troy and pressed it against the bump on his forehead. Troy found his eyes traveling up and down Gabriella's body. _She looks beautiful,_ he realized.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" she asked and Troy's eyes snapped back to meet hers.

"I…uh…I heard what happened," he replied. "I thought you could use a friend."

"A friend?" she asked.

"We're friends now, aren't we?" he asked as he reached up and brushed a lock of hair from her eyes.

"Yeah," she replied slowly. "We're friends."

"I'm really sorry about your mother," he said, softly.

"I miss her already," she said, quietly. "She wasn't just my mother. She was like my best friend. She knew everything about me."

"She'll be watching over you, now," he said, softly.

"I don't know what to do," she said as her eyes filled with tears. She was still holding the icepack on his forehead. "I mean, she was here with me, wherever I went…through whatever I did, she was here, Troy."

"Hey, come here," he said, softly.

He took the icepack and placed it on the floor and pulled Gabriella closer to him so that she was sitting on his lap. He hugged her tightly and the emotions she had been trying to hold inside came flowing out of her. Troy hugged her shaking body close to him as he rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"Let's go back," he said, softly as she stopped shaking. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks.

"Huh?" she looked confused.

"Let's go back to Albuquerque," he explained. "We can tell Taylor and Chad not to come here. We can go back. You know, get away from everything and then come back here later, when you're ready."

"We?" she asked.

"You don't think I'll send you back to Albuquerque on your own, did you?" he asked. "I'm going with you."

"Thank you," she said, giving him a small smile.

"You're welcome," he said, stroking her hair. "When do you want to go back?"

"Tonight," she decided. "The funeral's at sunset. My mom liked to watch the sunset. We can leave after that."

"I'll book us seats, then," he told her reaching for his phone. She made to get up from his lap, but, Troy held her close to him. "Stay. I like hugging you."

Gabriella could not help smiling as she leaned against his strong chest.

**A/N Hey :D Second chapter's over. Anyway, this story will have a total of six chapters, which means there are only four left. Anyways, review=) **


	3. Back in Albuquerque

**A/N Hey, guys...I'm really sorry for not updating for so long. I was on a holiday and I didn't get a connection to my laptop. So, I couldn't update and after I came back, there was this problem in the connection with the computer and I only got it tonight. At least I got it for the New Year=)...Anyways, really sorry for the late update and for those who are reading 'Unexpected', I'll update that tomorrow or the day after. On with the story:)**

* * *

That evening, an hour after sunset, Troy and Gabriella were on a plane to Albuquerque.

"Um…I don't know whether this is a good thing, but, I booked us a room at a hotel," Troy said as the plane took off. "There was only one room, so it looks like we're sharing – unless you have some place else to stay already, because that's cool. I wouldn't be mad. Although there are going to be two beds. I mean, I did tell them I want a room with two beds. And, by them, I mean the people at the hotel. And, where are you planning on staying anyway? Stop me if I'm talking too much, okay? I guess I'm kind of nervous."

"Why would you be nervous?" she asked, smiling slightly in amusement.

"Because I've never traveled in a plane with a beautiful girl," Troy said. "I mean, other than Sharpay, but, well…you know what I mean."

"I think so," Gabriella said, slowly.

"Oh, forget that," Troy said. "About the hotel, where were you planning on staying?"

"I thought of crashing at Chad and Taylor's," Gabriella said. "But, I'd prefer the hotel."

"Listen, I…uh…I haven't really had much experience in this area," Troy said and Gabriella looked confused. "I mean…um…with people who has lost someone close to them."

"Oh," Gabriella said. "No, Troy. You've been a great friend. And, I want to thank you."

"It's no problem," Troy said.

After a while, Gabriella fell asleep on Troy's shoulder. Troy, who was also dozing off woke up with a jump when he felt Gabriella's head on his shoulder. He saw her head and smiled before dozing off himself.

When Troy and Gabriella got off the plane, for the first time, there were no reporters. No one had known that Troy was coming to Albuquerque. Chad and Taylor were waiting for them. Taylor ran towards Gabriella and hugged her tightly. Gabriella dropped her bags and hugged back.

"Hey, man," Chad smiled giving Troy a friendly hug. "Thanks for taking care of Gabriella."

"No problem, dude," Troy smiled.

"Hey, Troy," Taylor smiled exchanging a hug with him while Chad and Gabriella exchanged friendly hugs.

"Hey, Tay," Troy smiled. "Looking good."

"Dude," Chad said putting his arm around Gabriella. "My wife."

"Right," Troy grinned. He glanced at Taylor. "Haven't you told him yet?"

"I haven't had time," Taylor replied going along with Troy.

"Tell me what?" Chad asked as Taylor pulled herself away from Chad.

"That we are together," Taylor announced moving closer to Troy.

"You're kidding, right?" Chad said.

"Relax, Chad," Troy grinned. He slung his arm loosely over Gabriella's shoulders. "You stay with Tay. I'll hook up with Gabriella."

Gabriella and Taylor laughed, but, Chad nodded excitedly.

"Dude, that'd be awesome," he exclaimed. "You and Gabi!"

"Chad," Troy held up his hands. "I was just kidding."

"No, seriously! You guys look good together," Chad said and turned to Taylor. "Don't you see it?"

"For once, he's right," Taylor said. "You guys would make such a cute couple."

"I'm not ready for a relationship, yet," Troy said.

"Well, then, take her on a date," Chad said. "Just one. See how it turns out."

"Chad," Troy began. "I'm sure Gabriella doesn't want to go on a date with me."

"No, wait," Taylor said. "Why don't you take her to Sharpay's movie premiere? You're going to be invited for that because you said one of your song's in that. Gabi will make Sharpay really jealous."

"I'm not going to use Gabriella to make Sharpay jealous!" Troy exclaimed.

"Do I have a say in this?" Gabriella interrupted the three friends' argument.

"Yeah, sure," Taylor said.

"Tell them that you don't want to be used," Troy said.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind being used," Gabriella said. "Not if I get to feel like a celebrity for one night."

"Awesome," Chad said. "It's settled then. Troy can take Gabriella on a date to the premiere and make Sharpay jealous."

"No way!" Troy exclaimed.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"There's no way I'm doing that," Troy said. "I mean, using Gabriella to make Sharpay jealous. I'm not doing that. But, if Gabriella wants to know how it feels like to be a celebrity, I will take her to the premiere, but, not to make Sharpay jealous."

"If you'll take her on a date, then, fine," Chad agreed.

"Good," Troy said. "Now, can we go to the hotel? I'm kind of tired."

"Me, too," Gabriella said.

"What do you mean there's only one bed?" Troy asked the receptionist at the hotel. "I told you two beds."

"But, there aren't any room's with two beds," the receptionist said. "When you said Troy Bolton, we booked the room you always stayed in."

"But, this time, it's different," Troy said glancing over at Gabriella who was sitting at the other end of the lobby. "I have a guest staying with me."

"But, sir, if there's anything I can do…" the receptionist began.

"Yeah, actually, there is," Troy said. "Get me another room."

"I'm sorry, sir," the receptionist said. "But, there aren't any rooms left."

Troy sighed and ran his fingers through his already messy hair. He gestured Gabriella to come over.

"What's wrong?" she asked walking over to them.

"We have a problem," Troy said. "There's only one bed and no other empty rooms."

Gabriella opened her mouth to say something, but, the receptionist beat her to it.

"Sir, please don't leave," the receptionist told Troy. "If my boss found out, I'd be fired."

Troy sighed again. "It's up to you," he told Gabriella.

"We'll take it," she said.

"Look, I'll sleep on the couch," Troy said as they walked into the room. "You take the bed."

"Uh…it's okay, Troy," Gabriella said.

"No, really, Ella," he said. "Take the bed."

"Uh…okay," she said. "Thanks."

Troy waved off her thanks. He put his guitar case down next to the bags and pulled off his jacket.

"I'm going to sleep, now," he said. "But, if you don't feel like sleeping you can do whatever you want. I don't mind."

"No, it's okay," she said, quickly. "I'm pretty tired myself."

Troy nodded and watched her walk into the bathroom.

When Gabriella walked out of the bathroom, Troy was lying on the couch. She went to the bed and took one of the pillows and handed it to Troy.

"If you aren't going to sleep on the bed, then, take this," she said.

"Thanks," Troy smiled.

Gabriella got into the huge bed and snuggled under the covers. She watched as Troy tried to get more comfortable. He turned on the small couch and fell right off it. Groaning, he reached up and pulled the pillow off the couch and fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

**A/N Did you like it? Let me know with a review=) And, Happy New Year, guys!:)**


	4. Duet and getting married?

**A/N Hey, thanks for all the reviews=) Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

When Gabriella woke up the next day, Troy was not on the floor. She could hear the shower running and figured he was there. She got up and from the bed and walked over to the window. The view was beautiful.

"Good morning," a voice behind her said.

Gabriella spun around. She had been so busy staring at the view; she had not heard Troy turn off the shower.

"See something you like, Montez?" Troy smirked, since Gabriella was staring at his chest.

"Well, I'm not going to lie to you, Bolton," she grinned. "You do look hot in a towel."

Troy laughed. "Thank you," he smiled. "I'm going to go over to my parents' house for a bit. They'd go mad if I don't visit them. Besides, I've got to pick up my car."

"Isn't your car in LA?" she asked.

"I got one here, too," he said. "It's easier that way."

"I see," she said. "I wouldn't know that, because, I don't own a car…anywhere."

Troy chuckled. "I didn't mean to sound like I'm boasting or anything," he said.

"I know," she smiled.

"So, are you going to stay here or go over to Chad's?" he asked.

"I'll go over to Chad's house," she replied. "I don't really feel like staying alone."

"I'll walk you there, then," he said.

"I'll go take shower then," she said.

"Hey, wait," Troy said. "You want some coffee?" He pointed to the coffee machine.

"No thanks," she smiled, before walking into the bathroom. "I don't really like coffee that much."

Troy pulled on his boxers and trousers as he heard her turn on the shower. He was about to grab a shirt from his trunk when he heard her start singing. He froze with his hand in midair.

"I've always been the kind of girl,

That hid my face,

So afraid to tell the world,

What I've got to say,

But I have this dream,

Right inside of me,

I'm gonna let it show, it's time

To let you know,

To let you know."

Troy walked over to the bathroom door, shirt completely forgotten. He stood outside as she continued to sing.

"This is real,

This is me,

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now,

Gonna let the light, shine on me,

Now I've found,

Who I am,

There's no way to hold it in,

No more hiding who I want to be,

This is me."

Gabriella stopped singing. A few minutes later, the bathroom door opened and she walked out. Troy was still standing by the door. He had sort of gone into a trance when he heard her sing. Gabriella jumped in surprise when she saw Troy standing right outside the bathroom door.

"What are you doing?" she asked snapping him out of his trance.

"That was amazing," he exclaimed.

"Were you watching me take a shower?" she asked.

"What? No!" he said. "I meant your singing. It's amazing. Have you ever considered being a singer?"

"No," she replied wrapping the towel more tightly around her.

"You should consider it," he said. "Maybe we can sing a duet. That'd be awesome. Was that one of your own songs?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Why?"

"It was amazing," he replied. "Maybe we can put it together with one of my songs and then do a duet. Or you could do that song separately and we can sing another song together."

"Troy," she interrupted. "_Maybe_ I'll sing with you, but, just maybe, okay? I'll think about it. And, I thought you were going to have coffee."

"Right," Troy smiled. "I sort of forgot about that when you started singing."

"Remind me not to sing again in the shower," she said.

"No," he smirked. "I like hearing you sing. You've got an amazing voice."

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Not to mention that you're looking really hot in a towel," he said.

"Troy!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry," he said holding up his hands. "I'm just telling the truth."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Coffee?"

"Right," Troy grinned as he walked over to the coffee machine.

"So, Troy wanted to do a duet with you?" Taylor asked. Gabriella was at Chad and Taylor's house eating sandwiches.

"Yeah," Gabriella replied.

"Wow!" Chad exclaimed. "You must be good."

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked.

"Troy doesn't do duets," he explained. "Once, Sharpay begged him to do a duet with her, but, he refused. You must be really good if he wants to do a duet with you."

"Oh," Gabriella said. "Troy doesn't do duets?"

"I'm getting married!" Troy yelled angrily storming into the house.

"What are you talking about, Troy?" Taylor asked.

"I'm getting married!" Troy snapped.

"What do you mean you are getting married?" Chad asked.

"Exactly that!" Troy said, angrily.

"But, what do you mean you are getting married?" Chad asked again.

"I think he means that he's getting married," Gabriella told Chad as Troy glared at him.

"Thank you," Troy said flopping down onto the couch next to Gabriella.

"When did this happen?" Chad asked.

"Who are you marrying?" Taylor asked.

"My parents decided it," Troy said taking a bite out of Gabriella's sandwich. "I don't know who I am marrying."

"When is this happening?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know," Troy said. He turned to Gabriella and held up the sandwich in front of her face. "Can I have this?"

"Sure," she shrugged.

"Do I get to be your best man?" Chad asked.

"Is that important right now?" Troy asked, glaring at him.

"Well, I need to know, dude," Chad said. "That's the only way I'm going to get a good speech done in time for your wedding."

"I'm not getting married," Troy snapped. "There is no way I'm going to get married to some girl I don't know! I'm not even ready for a relationship."

Gabriella could sense that Troy was trying not to lose his patience. She put her hand on his arm.

"Everything will work out the way it's supposed to, Troy," she said, softly.

"Thanks," he said, softly. He did not look at Gabriella. Instead he got up. "I'm going to go."

"Where?" Gabriella asked.

"Back to the hotel," he replied. "I've got some work to do. I haven't gone to the studio in two weeks and I've got a career to protect. And, I'm supposed to be singing a new song at Sharpay's movie's premiere."

"Um…should I go with you?" Gabriella asked.

"No, it's okay," Troy said, quickly.

Gabriella nodded and Troy left after giving Gabriella a quick, forced smile.

When Gabriella went back to the hotel that night, Troy was lying on the bed. He was sleeping and snoring gently. His guitar and notebook lay next to him. Gabriella smiled as she walked over to him. She shook him awake and Troy woke up with a jump.

"Been working hard?" she asked.

"I suppose you could say that," Troy smiled.

"Can I hear the song?" she asked.

Troy hesitated and then, he shrugged. "Why not?" he smiled. "Sharpay told me to write a song for her a long time back and now, I'm finally writing one."

"Oh, sounds like revenge," she smirked.

"I guess," Troy smiled.

"Sing it for me," Gabriella said.

Troy took his guitar and started playing. Then, he began to sing.

"Hey girl,

Is he everything you wanted in a man?

You know, I gave you my world,

You had me in the palm of your hand,

So why your love went away,

I just can't seem to understand,

Thought it was me and you baby,

Me and you until the end,

But, I guess I was wrong.

Don't want to think about it (uh),

Don't want to talk about it (uh),

Can't believe it's ending this way,

Just so confused about it (hmm),

Feeling the blues about it (yeah),

Tell me is this fair?

Is this the way it's really going down?

Is this how we say goodbye?

I should've known better when you came around,

That you were gonna make me cry,

Now, it's breaking my heart to watch you run around,

'Cause I know that you're living a lie,

But, that's okay baby cause in time you will find,

What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around (4)

Yeah."

Troy put down his guitar and looked at Gabriella.

"That's all I've got," he said. "And, then, I fell asleep."

"That was great," Gabriella said. "I mean, it would sound better when you put the music from all the instruments together."

Troy stared at Gabriella.

"What?" she asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Troy said, quickly. "You gave an honest opinion. Everybody just says that the song's great and that's it. I like it your way."

"Thanks," she smiled, t, it soon disappeared as she looked at Troy with concern. "You're still hurting, aren't you?"

Troy looked away. Gabriella placed her hand over his and he looked down at it. He took her small hand and rubbed his thumb over her fingers.

"I don't know anymore," he said, finally. "Sometimes it really sucks. I mean, I was ready to ask her to marry me. I even found the perfect ring for her and I had put it on hold and all and then she does something like this."

"I'm sorry, Troy," Gabriella said.

"Don't be," he said looking up at her. "And, the fact that Sharpay and I are really over is sometimes good, because, I get to like this really great girl without feeling guilty, but, just so you know, I only started to like her after we broke up."

"Oh," Gabriella did not know what to say. She was kind of upset that Troy liked a girl. "Who's the girl?"

"I'll tell you and everyone else later," Troy said. "When I'm ready, okay?"

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Let's go swimming," he said walking over to the balcony.

"What? Now?" Gabriella asked glancing at the clock. "It's almost eleven."

"So?" Troy asked. "I can only go swimming at this time when nobody's there."

He showed her the pool. It was abandoned.

"Troy, it's late," Gabriella said. "Besides, there's no lifeguard."

"That's the lamest excuse you can make!" he laughed. "Come on. It'll be fun. If you start drowning, I'll save you."

"And, if you start drowning?" she asked.

"You'll save me!" Troy exclaimed. "Now, come on!"

"I have to change," Gabriella said.

"Okay," Troy said. "I'll meet you downstairs. Bring me a towel, okay?"

"Okay," Gabriella called but the door was already shut.

Troy swam around the pool twice before Gabriella appeared. She was wearing a white robe and carried two towels.

"Come on!" Troy called.

Gabriella laughed. Troy was acting like a kid. She put the towels on a nearby table and took off her robe.

Troy's mouth fell open. Gabriella was wearing a white bikini. She looked so hot.

"Like the view, Bolton?" Gabriella smirked at Troy's face.

"You bet!" Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella laughed. She dove into the pool neatly, taking Troy by surprise. He had expected her to get in very slowly from the steps like Sharpay, but, Gabriella was different.

Troy chased her around the pool. They raced and splashed each other. They had both forgotten that they were twenty three and not two.

All of a sudden, it started to rain. Troy had just caught Gabriella after a big chase and his arms were around her as they both looked up to see the grey clouds. When Gabriella looked down, Troy was looking at her. He leaned in and kissed her lips gently. He pulled back a second after their lips met.

"I'm sorry," he said letting her go. "I was just sort of…caught up in the moment?"

"Uh…it's okay," she said, awkwardly.

"I bet you can't catch me," Troy said in a teasing voice before swimming away from her.

It took a moment for Gabriella to realize what Troy was talking about and she took off after him.

* * *

**A/N They kissed=) But, they're not together. Review!:)**


	5. Inspired

Troy and Gabriella were back in Los Angeles. Troy was frantic with worry. The premiere was two days away and he still did not have the final verse for his song. He sat by the kitchen counter with his notebook and guitar. His pen was stuck into his mouth. Suddenly the door bell rang. Troy put down his guitar and went to open the door. Sharpay was standing outside.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I miss you, Troy," Sharpay said.

"And?" he asked.

"I want to get back together with you," she said, moving closer to him.

"What about Lucas?" Troy asked. Over Sharpay's shoulder Troy could see Gabriella walking towards the house.

As Gabriella got closer to Troy's house, she noticed someone on the doorstep. She realized that it was Sharpay and saw that Troy was feeling uncomfortable. Wanting to thank Troy for all he had done for her, she decided to bail him out.

Back with Troy and Sharpay.

"Lucas was cheating on me," Sharpay said.

"I told you before, Sharpay," Troy said. "What goes around comes around."

"I realize that, Troy," she said, placing her hand on his chest. "And, I'm really sorry."

"It's a bit too late for apologies, don't you think?" Troy asked pushing her hand away.

"I know, I know," Sharpay said, quickly. "But, I really am sorry."

"I don't believe you," Troy snapped. "But, you have to go. I was writing a song before you came and you've inspired me, you know."

"Troy, let's go to the premiere together," Sharpay smiled.

"No," Troy said. "I already have a date."

"Who?" Sharpay asked.

"Hey, Troy," Gabriella called walking over to them. She walked straight over to Troy and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I missed you."

Troy looked surprised at first, but, then smiled.

"I missed you, too, Ella," he said as he placed his hand on her waist. He glanced at Sharpay. "Gabriella's my date."

"But, we had planned on going to this together," Sharpay said.

"That was before you decided to cheat on me," Troy smiled. "I think you should go, now."

"Bye, Sharpay," Gabriella smirked.

She leaned up towards Troy just as Troy closed the door, leaving Sharpay to think that Gabriella was going to kiss him. Troy looked through the window to see her walk away before he turned to Gabriella.

"I love you!" he exclaimed grabbing her and spinning her around.

Gabriella blushed. "Put me down, Troy," she said, hitting his back.

"No, seriously," Troy said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she smiled.

"And, you know what?" Troy said hurrying to the kitchen. "I just got my final verse."

"I'll make something to drink," Gabriella said. "You write it down."

Troy did not respond. He was quite busy writing down his final verse. He picked up his guitar and began to sing.

"You spend your nights alone,  
And he never comes home,  
Every time you call him,  
All you get is the busy tone.  
I heard you found out,  
That he's doing to you,  
What you did to me,  
Ain't that the way it goes.  
When you cheated girl,  
My heart bleeded girl,  
So it goes without saying that you left me feeling hurt,  
Just a classic case, scenario,  
Tail is always time,  
Girl you got what you deserved.  
And, now you want somebody,  
To cure the lonely nights,  
You wish you had somebody,  
That would come and make it right.  
But, girl I ain't somebody,  
I'm out of sympathy,  
See…"

Gabriella applauded when he had finished.

"Bravo!" she exclaimed. "That's awesome."

"Thanks," Troy smiled.

"Did Lucas really cheat on her?" she asked and he nodded. "Well, she got a taste of her own medicine."

"Yeah," Troy said. He glanced down at his book. "It's not too much, is it?"

"Do you think it's too much?" she asked placing a cup of coffee next to him while taking a sip from her hot chocolate.

"No," Troy said.

"Then, it's not too much," Gabriella smiled.

He smiled at her. "So are you ready for tomorrow night?" he asked.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready," Gabriella said. "I'm nervous."

"Don't worry," Troy said. "I'll be right there with you. And, if you trip and fall or something, I'll do the same, okay?"

She laughed and he smiled. He liked to hear her laugh.

"Thanks, Troy," she smiled as she walked around the counter to stand next to him. "But, what if I throw up all over you? Would you throw up all over me as well?"

"Nah," Troy shook his head. "I'll throw up on Lucas."

Gabriella giggled. "Thank you," she said, softly.

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything," she said. "For taking me to Albuquerque and not letting me go into this depressed state or something over my mom and for helping me clear out my mom's house and for taking me to the premiere and for just being there."

Troy took her hand and pulled her onto his lap.

"You're welcome," he said as he hugged her, tightly. "And, I want to thank you, too. You're the reason I didn't get so upset over Sharpay, you know."

Gabriella smiled at him.

"You know what's amazing?" Troy said after a moment of silence.

"What?" she asked.

"How we can just be like this, you know," Troy said. "And, not feel awkward or anything."

"It is pretty amazing," Gabriella admitted.

"It's like you're my girlfriend or something," he continued. "A girlfriend without the kisses."

"You're the one who said that you weren't ready for a relationship," she pointed out.

"Does that mean if I was ready for one we would be in a relationship?" he asked.

"You tell me," she smiled.

"I'll let you know," he smirked.

Gabriella laughed as she took another sip from her hot chocolate and leant against his chest.

* * *

**A/N One last chapter left. It'll be the premiere. And, I'm thinking of doing a sequel? Should I? Anyways, review=)**


	6. The premiere

**A/N Hey, guys. Thanks for all the reviews.=)This is the last chapter of the story. I'll do a sequel. Will let you know when it's up. I'll probably post it tomorrow or the day after. Back to the story.**

* * *

It was the night of the premiere. Gabriella was overly excited and Troy was quite amused to see her so excited.

Troy stepped out of the limousine to a number of flashes. He shot his award winning smile at the photographers before turning to help Gabriella out of the limousine. When she stepped out of the limousine, everyone went quiet. Even the flashes stopped. Gabriella shot Troy a puzzled look.

The silence did not last more than a minute. The chatter rose and all the photographers started snapping pictures of the new couple.

"Mr. Bolton, who's the girl?"

Similar questions were fired at Troy, but, he ignored them all. He held out his hand for Gabriella and she took it. Together they walked over the red carpet. A reporter rushed towards Troy.

"Mr. Bolton," he said. "We hear that you are singing a new song tonight. Is it true?"

"Yes," Troy said. "It's called 'What goes around comes around."

"I look forward to hearing it," the reporter said and Troy smiled his thanks. "And, who is the lucky lady next to you?"

"I'm not going to answer any questions about my personal life," Troy said politely.

"Of course," the reporter said. "Thank you for your time. Have a nice night."

"You, too," Troy smiled and the reporter walked away.

The place was getting more and more crowded. Troy could sense that Gabriella was quite nervous.

"Stop being so nervous," he whispered into her ear as he placed his hand on her waist. "Let's go inside."

Gabriella nodded. The two made their way inside. There were no reporters there.

"Having fun?" he asked Gabriella.

"Nah," Gabriella replied casually and Troy raised and eyebrow at her. She laughed. "I'm kidding, Troy. I'm having the greatest time. Thank you for bringing me here."

Troy laughed. "I'm glad you're having fun, Ella," he smiled. "And, you look beautiful."

"Thank you," she smiled, shyly. She was wearing a red strapless dress which reached her ankles.

Over Troy's shoulder, Gabriella saw Sharpay walking over towards them.

"Troy, that is so awesome!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I love you!"

"What?" Troy asked, confused.

"Sharpay's coming," she whispered, quickly.

"Oh," Troy's eyes widened. "I love you, too, Ella."

Gabriella saw Sharpay's eyes widen over Troy's shoulder. Deciding to surprise Sharpay even more, she kissed Troy. When she pulled away, Troy was looking dazed.

"Troy?" Sharpay gasped and Troy jolted back to reality.

"Yeah?" he turned around to face Sharpay.

"How could you do this?" she asked.

"Me?" Troy asked. "What about what you did to me?"

"I already told you, I'm sorry," Sharpay said.

"And, I already told you, it's too late to apologize," he said.

"I didn't believe it yesterday, but, now, I'm seeing it and I suppose it's true," she said.

"Yeah, it is," Gabriella said slipping her hand through Troy's before Troy could say anything. "So, you better be prepared to deal with this."

"Troy?" Sharpay looked at him.

"You heard her, Sharpay," Troy said. "And, tonight's song is dedicated to you. Have fun."

The two walked away hand in hand, both secretly wanting to kiss the other. Troy was surprised at how fast he had gotten over Sharpay and had fallen for Gabriella and Gabriella was surprised that she had fallen for Troy in the first place.

It was time for Troy to sing. Gabriella was watching him from backstage. As Troy walked onto the stage, cheers greeted him and Gabriella could not help noticing how hot he looked in his tuxedo.

"Hey, guys," Troy grinned walking onto the stage. "This is a song I wrote quite recently. It is dedicated to someone who meant quite a lot to me, but, that was then. Anyway, I hope you guys like it."

Troy started playing his guitar with the rest of the band and he started singing. Gabriella knew that she was not the only one staring at him through the song. she had a feeling everyone in that place was staring at him. when the song ended, everyone applauded and Troy smiled.

"Thank you," he nodded.

He walked off the stage.

"That was amazing!" Gabriella exclaimed running towards him as fast as she could in her heels.

Troy caught Gabriella in his arms when she reached him and not caring least about the fact that his manager, his band, his back up singers and the stage crew was watching; he kissed her…and she kissed back. when the need for air became essential, they pulled away.

"Sharpay's not here," Gabriella whispered softly.

"I told you that I'm not going to use you to make Sharpay jealous," Troy reminded her. "That kiss was to show you how I felt about you. The truth is Ella, I've fallen for you and I'm ready for a relationship, if it's with you."

Gabriella smiled at Troy before she pulled his head down towards hers. Their lips met and broke apart soon when a load of flashes went off. A couple of reporters had broken in backstage.

"You're going to be on the cover of every magazine," Troy smiled at her.

"Oh, are you really that famous?" she smirked.

"Didn't you know?" Troy grinned at her. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Gabriella smiled as Troy took her hand and led her towards the exit.

* * *

**A/N Leave a review for this story one last time=)**


	7. Sequel information

**Hey guys. The sequel to this story is up. It's called 'An arranged marriage' So check it out=)**


End file.
